


The One That Got Away [Podfic]

by mrs_d



Category: due South
Genre: Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secrets, baby's first podfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: She didn’t tell him. God knows he’s an observant man, though — has to be in his line of work. And as much as he left his shirts and shoes scattered all over the apartment, he knew when something was out of place.





	The One That Got Away [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One That Got Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218229) by [mrs_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d). 

> Apologies if this isn't the best quality -- I am very new to podficcing!

Length: 5:44

File size: 6.63 MB

Stream or download (mp3): [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bF-P1B4mM2tyAR3gP7J0-5ZjPH5DuDI3)

Check out other podfics: [here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1AkO5RQLa_QwVA-GVOky5EAh04wsnMqu6?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Dreamwidth at [mrs_d](https://mrs-d.dreamwidth.org/) and on Tumblr as [mrsdawnaway](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com).


End file.
